a special secret
by SacredPumpkin21
Summary: a small village in an icy region have a special secret. A secret that will never be forgotten, for it is what keeps the village alive...
1. protector

i splashed some icy water on my face- whatever snow melted at night. it was morning now… or at least i think, the sky was covered in snow clouds. it doesn't matter, though, i can't feel cold anyway. more like i've never been warm… so perhaps its that i've always been cold. i was born in a small village on the snowy mountains. we pretty much sustained ourselves- there was fish to get in the frozen river, we had tools that could break ice so fishing wasn't a problem. there were bears to hunt so we had proper meat and warm clothes and blankets. However, the best thing our village was famous for was our story...

it was founded on a prince who lived in the Snow Kingdom, and was unhappily married to a princess. but one day he met a very kind princess from the Ice Kingdom. she fell in love with him at once, as did the prince, or so it seemed. so they decided to meet each other every other month.

However, one day the princess found out about the prince, and that he was already married. She loved the prince so much and she was so upset by this that she drowned herself in the river. The prince, not wanting unwanted attention for what he had done, decided to change the story a bit. instead, he said that an evil witch had stole his heart and he could do nothing about it but start a small village with her, but one day his love for his wife grew stronger than the witches power and he killed her. Everybody in his kingdom practically worshipped him, for his love for his wife. only the small village knew the truth.

One day a huge, ice dragon ravaged though the kingdom, killing everybody but the prince, who was now the king. he said, crying, "why do you do this? why must you hurt everybody who i loved?"and the dragon merely said:"The moon told me so." to that he replied "but why do you keep me alive?" and the dragon just said "to understand the pain of having everything taken away from you." and flew off.

This story was only circulated within our village, because there was one village girl who the dragon didn't kill, who supposedly spreaded the story to this village. together the villagers combined the girl's story to the princess's story. shortly after the truth came out, the king killed himself. not surprising, actually. "I wonder if theres a heaven or hell" i thought to myself as i dried my face off. ! crouched down on all fours and tensed my muscles. after about a minute white scales started appearing from my fingers, then my hands, then slowly up my arms, ending in a point at my elbow. the scales continues the grow up to my shoulders, and gradually becoming smaller and smaller till they tuned into fur on my face. my face grew out, my teeth, increasing and growing sharp and pointy, my neck stretching out till its 6 times the size it was supposed to be. my ears reached my white and turned white and furry, shaped like a horses. my irises turned yellow, as they were blue, and my pupils turned into little slits. I hissed- my vocal cords were changing. the fur on my chin was growing out as well. my body was stretching out, as my chest began to grow long, white fur, al the way down to my stomach, and torso was growing out as well. my legs started changing, not unlike a tigers but white and scaly. my nails started growing long and strong, and started to shape like a cats. retractable claws. my hands and feet started becoming something like a dogs, with paw pads. my tail bone was growing out to turn into a tail, covered with icy spikes. the fur on my chest and stomach also became icy spikes, furry on my throat and gradually turning into icy spikes. icicles started sprouting from my back and neck like spikes. giant wings started poking out of my back.i stretched them out, as small icicles poked out of the bones on each of the wings.

I am Celestie.

Former princess of the Ice kingdom.

Lover of the prince of the Snow Kingdom.

death by suicide in an icy lake.

Turned into a dragon by the man in the moon.

changed into the girl who escaped the dragon, only to return and find the prince dead.

I am a dragon.

And i am not yet forgotten.

* * *

this is just a one shot for now. should i add more..?


	2. white hair

be prepared for walls of text 0_0

so i decided to write another chapter. yay! i actually was planning to write another chapter anyways:3 (i looked over everything 3 times, so i hope it's good...)

* * *

These days I just spend my time protecting the village. the villagers were very grateful, because they were often attacked, and since it was really small it didn't have an army. Also our lands were very good, we have everything we could ever need, and we even have a herd of sheep and cows. There's a nearby lake to fish and get water from, and when summer comes around we have field out in the grassy areas down the mountain. So, naturally, we had many enemies. These days, though, everything on paper. Nobody attacks us because they are afraid of me. And I guess thats good, but it leaves my purpose out. Why am I here? all the villagers believe in me, and trust me to protect them, but whats there to protect if theres nothing to protect them against? And what if someone attacks when I'm away? also, theres nothing much a dragon like me could do… I contemplated this as I flew around the village. as usual, I received no smiles like I used to, and no"keep going!" or "keep up the good work!". I decided to make a small u turn and tucked in my wings, diving down a mountain. Once I about to hit the valley, I spreaded my wings again and swooped up back to my cave. There, I turned back into a human and got dressed in formal russian clothes, specially designed for me. it was a white coat with a collar that was made to fit my neck snuggly, and furry insides. it a large blue zigzag around the bottom border of the coat, and large sleeves, a bit like a wizards. The sleeves also had a light blue zigzag pattern. For my hat I had a peaked cap made of white fur. I put on my black leggings and boots. my long, white hair was bunched up into two pony tails that sat over my shoulders. I trudged down the mountain to the village. For a human it would have taken them about 30 minutes to get down, but because I had the wind, it only took me five. however, today i'm not going to the village. I don't like the look they give me when the see me. they look at me with fear. What those stories disney planted in their heads isn't true, I thought sadly. Perhaps its better if they forgot about me. I walked away from the village, hoping to find something new and exciting. I highly doubted it though. how many times have I done this? more than enough.

After about 30 minutes of walking, I realized I hadn't had breakfast. But I wasn't hungry at all. Actually, I hadn't eaten for a couple of days, and you'd think that by now I'd be famished, but I'm not. I don't know why. I continued walking though the untouched snow, till I reached another set of footsteps. Deciding I was bored enough to follow those footsteps, I did, until they just… ended. Where'd the person go? is this a joke that some children played on me? I looked around. Seeing nobody, I walked over and stood in the mysterious footsteps. Whoever left this here has feet larger than mine, I thought. Then I heard a sigh from over my head. I looked up. In one of the evergreens there was a boy wearing brown pants and a dark blue hoodie. I couldn't see his head, but I blushed. perhaps he saw me acting childish. then I got my act together and yelled "Hello up there!"

Silence.

I tried again. "You do understand that its rude to ignore people, right?"

Still silence.

"Hello? can you hear me?" perhaps he's deaf, I thought to myself. I tried again anyway.

"oooooi!" at this he turned his head to look at me, and I stared with shock at his short, white hair. Perhaps he was like me, I thought.

"Are you a dragon?"

He just stared at me. Then he looked around and pointed at himself.

"Yes you. Who else could I be talking to?"

He flew off the tree and landed in the snow. More than enough proof that he was a dragon.

I asked excitedly "Why are you here?"

He raised an eyebrow and said something in a variation of sounds.

What? "What are you saying to me?" I said, rapidly getting more and more panicked.

He made another variation of sounds before smiling and leaning on his stick. He then waved his hand in front of my face which made me jump.

"What are you-" I blinked. I suddenly couldn't see anything. everything was a glowy, white color. I screamed, covering my eyes with my hands. My entire head felt like he had stabbed an icicle into my eye, and the cold was freezing over my entire head. "Is this what cold feels like?" I thought. "Am i about to die?" I could feel his hands grabbing mine and pulling them down, and he leaned in, touching his forehead with mine while i screamed and cried from the pain. He spoke more sounds, though they sounded rather concerning instead of hateful. Finally one last burst of pain making me gasp and it was over. I fell to the ground crying. He just crouched down next to me, rubbing my back soothingly. "Hey, are you alright?" He said. I just nodded, sniffling, with silent tears falling down my face. after about a minute of soothing words and apologies which i wasn't really paying attention to, I finally stopped crying and sniffling, I realized that he was speaking normally.

"Why can you talk now?" I asked.

he just smiled. "I could always speak! it just I couldn't speak Russian. Actually, I… still can't. the reason why I did that to you was for you to understand me, and for me to understand you." He looked sad. "I guess I didn't know how much pain that would cause."

"well, you did just try to completely break my language limits." I rubbed my forehead, as my headache lessened.

"Oh. Right. Anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

"I asked if you were a Dragon."

he laughed, helping me stand up. "Why would I be a Dragon?"

Because you're hair is like mine. Also you ride the wind." He stopped smiling, and instead looked straight into my eyes, studying me. I stared back. he had deep blue eyes, I noticed.

"You… you can ride the wind also?" He raised his eyebrows. "Are you a dragon?"

"yes." I said. "why would I ask if you were a dragon if i'm not?"

He laughed. "yeah I see what you're getting at. But unfortunately i'm not a dragon."

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jack Frost." He smiled.

* * *

*debates what to do in the next chapter*


	3. LETS GO OFF TO FIND THE RABBIT

Yay! new chapter! how cool is that?

* * *

"Who?" I asked.

He sighed. "Nobody. Nobody sees me, so I am nobody." He looked depressed.

I was quiet for a minute. "Then which do you think is better? If they're all afraid of you, or if they forget you?"

He looked at me, then smiled. "of course, nothing is worse than being hated. I'd rather stay as I am now." He leaned in on his staff again. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because my entire village believes in me, but they are all afraid of me. They all hate me, because of what I am." I looked down at my hands. I've never really shared my emotions with anybody before. And with a _stranger, _for that matter.

He was silent for a moment, seeming to think about what to say next. "You know what we need to do?"

"what?" I looked up to see his smiling face.

"We need to find your center." He tapped my forehead with his finger.

"My center?" I asked, confused. "what do you mean?"

"Your reason for being here. Like my center is joy. Its my reason for being here, to show people how to have fun."

He grabbed my hand. "Lets go!" He ran to the top of the hill we were standing on, pulling me along with him. "You ready?"

"what are we going to do?" I asked.

He looked at me mischievously. "We're gonna fly." He jumped up, getting swept away by the wind. I went along with him.

As we were flying, I said "I'm sorry about my actions earlier."

He looked at me curiously. 'What actions?"

"I just broke down crying earlier. I'm sorry."

He looked at me, incredulously. "Are you for real?"

"what?"

"Crying is not something you have to apologize for. It was my fault you were crying. Why should you apologize for crying if i'm the one who made you cry in the first place? That doesn't make sense."

"But-"

"what?"

"I was told from a very young age that crying was a form of weakness. I've always been told to hide my emotions no matter what happens."

"And yet, you killed yourself after you realized the love of your life betrayed you?"

I was speechless. "How'd you…"

"Come on, they have your story written in the window of the church. Or more like they had the windows, but it wasn't too hard to piece it together."

"oh… Well that was the only way I knew how to cope! I was really upset."

"Oh really?"

"yes!"

"hm…" He sounded like he didn't believe me.

"Anyway, where are we going?" I changed the subject.

He smiled. "We're going to see an old friend of mine. Plus, its almost easter so he could use a little help."

"Oh? And who's that?"

"The easter bunny."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Oh yeah, you don't celebrate easter, do you?"

"uh…"

He winced. "Yeah, I guess I should've seen that coming. It's really only celebrated in America."

"So why are we going to see the easter bunny?"

"Because he's good at finding out what you truly want."

"Isn't Santa Claus better at that?"

"Nah, he's good at knowing what you want, not what you want inside. Unless you want to know whats inside. But then its all "that is something you must find out for yourself." And stuff." He said that in a strange accent, seeming to talk to someone shorter than him.

"Oh…"

"And thats why we're gonna talk to rabbit."

* * *

YOOOOO THERES A CLIFF-HANGER! also sorry if this chapters a bit boring, tomorrows gonna make up for this.

and for the person who offered that i turn Celestie into a dragon in this chapter...

shhh! spoilers. (im planning something for later, hush child)


	4. man rabbit

hello! so new chapter! im thinking... maybe three more chapters? two more? nah, three more. yeah. or four more?

* * *

"So… I never did catch your name. What was it?"

"Oh." I flushed with embarrassment. How could I forget something that important? "My name is Celestie."

"Celestie? Thats such a pretty name."

"Thank you." I used my hand to cover my blush, but I guess he noticed because he smiled at me.

Finally, after quite some time, we landed.

"Why we're we flying for so long?" I asked.

"I was looking for something." He ran over to something buried in the snow. "Here."

"what were you looking for?" I said as I walked over to where he stood.

"A flower." He said, digging in the snow.

"A flower?" I spread my arms, gesturing to the snow around us, going on for miles and miles. "We are in the middle of a snowy mountain region. I doubt you will find a flower here."

He looked at me. "Have you ever even seen a flower?"

I shifted my feet. "I've seen pictures."

"Then how would you know that flowers don't grow up here? There are many flowers in the world. Not every flower looks like the one if your book."

"Well I read a lot about flowers, and I know that they cannot survive in these type of temperatures-"

He interrupted me by saying "here!" He looked back at me. "You wanna see a flower? He had a sly smile on his face.

"Theres no way-" I stopped. "Oh" I gasped.

Sitting there in the snow was a reddish-purple flower. It's stem was the prettiest green I had ever seen. it had delicate leaves and petals, and the petals almost seemed to glow a pink color, with little yellow lights rising from it then disappearing. It was just sitting there, in a little patch of soil, with not a bit of snow around it. "Thats so beautiful," I whispered. Jack just smiled, seeing my reaction. Then he bent down. "We need to pluck it."

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked. "Wouldn't it die?"

Jack laughed. "Nope. This is a magic flower. It was planted by the one and only easter bunny." He pulled it out, And I jumped as a hole Popped out. Jack laughed after seeing my reaction. He then gave me the flower. "Here. Its yours."

What? "Are you sure?"

"yeah." he laughed. "I have no use for a flower anyway. It's just gonna get in the way when i'm traveling."

"you travel?"

"Well, migrate is more like it. I travel with the north wind. I just travel to where it snows."

"Oh."

I looked down at the flower in my hands. I don't know why, but it seems to be glowing… brighter? Maybe its just my imagination.

"Anyway, lets go! are you coming?"

"what?"

He looked at me curiously. "We're jumping down the hole!"

"WHAT? why?"

"To see the easter bunny, of course!" He grabbed by hand, jumping down into the hole. Naturally, I got dragged with him.

It was like a dirt slide, with little holes randomly placed inside the tunnel. It was super bumpy, with all sorts of twists and turns. I just held my breath, but Jack was whooping as we flew along. He made sure I kept a tight grip on his hand.

When we finally fell through a hole, I made sure the flower in my hand was not squashed. I brushed the dirt off my coat the best I could with one hand. Then I looked around, and saw that we were in a very green place, with bright green grass and a lot of flowers. there were all sorts of trees, and I never seen most of them before. There were strange, feathered creatures that were colorful and made pretty chirping noises. The sky was a bright blue color, and i've never seen the sky that didn't have snow clouds. Suddenly, these huge, stone eggs popped out of the ground, making my shriek. They had angry faces, but after Jack stood in front of my, their heads spun around and on the other side were smily faces.

"can they… see us?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. probably."

"Oh. Its you." A large, human sized rabbit was walking on his back paws. It was grey, with strange patterns on his head. He had a Boomerang case on his back. "I hope you're not causing trouble again." He looked at me, seeming to see me for the first time. "Oi, who's your friend here?"

He was speaking in a strange accent.

"Jack, he's talking. Rabbits shouldn't talk."

"Celestie, This is the easter kangaroo. Kangaroo, this is Celestie."

"Kang-"

I was interrupted. "Oi, snow freak, I AM NOT A KANGAROO. I am a BUNNY. The EASTER BUNNY. You got that?" He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Jack. He just dodged it, then on its way back he caught it, throwing it at the bunny, who caught it before it made the loop.

"This is no way to introduce a guest, snow freak." He turned around facing me. " Why hello there… Celestie, was it? What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" I was at a loss for words. "Jack brought me here."

"Hey! don't act like i'm the kidnapper!" He then turned to the rabbit. "She needs to find her center."

"Oh! is she like us, then?" He turned to me. "What are you?"

"um… I'm a dragon." He looked surprised.

"A dragon! thats pretty cool. and judging by your hair, I take it… A snow dragon?"

"em… yes."

"oi, thats awesome. Can you like, breath fire? In your human form?"

"No. I can breath frost though." I blew out air, and it instantly froze the air particles, making a small snow cloud. With a little more moisture it would start snowing.

"Oi, thats incredible!"

"hey, thats amazing!"

Jack and the Rabbit looked at each other. I giggled. Then the rabbit said: "oi, what've you got in your hand?"

"Its a flower." I showed him. "But it seems to be dying."

"well, of course. We need a better place to put it." He dog-whistled, Then waited for a few minutes. Suddenly, a small egg with legs came running in through one of the tunnels. It had a snowflake pattern around the middle, with a blue stripe behind the snow flakes. "How does it have legs?" I asked.

"I'm not sure myself." He picked it up, breaking the top of it with his finger, taking whatever was inside the egg out, then bending down and filling the egg up with soil, then taking the flower from my hands and putting the flower in. "there" He handed the flower in the egg back to me.

Taking it, I saw that the flower instantly un-withered and started glowing again, with the little lights again rising from the flower. The egg stood up in my hands.

"Now, if you accidentally drop it, it will land by itself." He smiled. "isn't that good?"

"yes." I was speechless. "thank you."

"you're welcome." He stepped and clapped his hands once. "Now, would you like to help me prepare for easter?"

* * *

four more. probably. chapter 3/4 is going to be kinda short, but not really.


	5. OOOH SHIT

so yay! new chapter! sorry i haven't been updating for like the last two weeks, i was reaaally busy. (and i'm pretty sure i failed my math test... yay! *sobs*) anyway hope you enjoy! yeah...

* * *

After a whole day of hoarding eggs to colored rivers, strange flowers like the one I have, and decorating them with various patterns, I decided to ask the one question thats been on my mind all day.

"So… Why am I here?"

"I told you." Jack said, looking straight at me. "To find your center."

"but how are we supposed to do that? And what even is my center?"

"Well… It's sort of hard to explain. And i'm sure bunny will have this all figured out. Right?"

"excuse?" bunny said. I jumped, not noticing that he was there.

"Her center."

"Ye, I heard you. But why bring this issue to me?"

"haha… I'm kinda avoiding Santa right now."

"Did ya steal somethin from him again?"

Jack nodded, scratching his head.

"oi… you don't have to do that, ya know. give presents to kids who don't have…"

"Well, it's what i'm going to do. Problem?" He looked angry now.

Bunny sighed. "Whatever. you just know I'm not saving your butt next time. Ya got it?"

Jack waved him off. I wondered what that was all about, but decided not to ask in case I just made it worse. Luckily, Jack decided to change the subject. "So what are we going to do about her?"

Bunny shrugged, turning to me. "Haven't got a clue. Why don't you go home for now, and we'll figure it out tomorrow. Yeah?"

I nodded. "Sure." Everybody else is probably busy with something, and I was probably just taking their time away.

This time, going back was much easier. No dirt tunnels, just a hole in the ground and poof! we were home. Or more like where we left last time.

"Right, I need to leave now, I'll be back tomorrow. See ya!" Jack waved bye as he left. I waved back at him.

"Right…" I muttered to myself. "Time to go to the village."

By the time I got back, it was already dark out. However, the village was really bright behind the huge walls, and I was honestly confused until I saw what happened, stopping in my tracks.

The entire village was in ruins. House after house was burning, I distinctly heard children, mothers, fathers, injured humans, crying, screaming in pain after the loss of their loved ones, over their injuries. As I walked, I couldn't even feel anything. I couldn't think, and it all sounded like it was far off in the distance, like in a dream. All I could think is "This is my fault, if I hadn't left, this wouldn't have…" left foot. right foot. left foot… This was exactly like what happened all those years ago, everything was fuzzy, and then I… I woke up. The man in the moon told me to do something, what was it… Oh yeah, he told me to…

Suddenly I heard laughter, and much sharper screams, screams not of the loss of a loved one, not of confusion, "why me? why me?" not crying, but genuine, screams of fear. I turned my head towards the sound. And I saw a village soldier, not one of our soldiers, our village was not large enough to have real soldiers, but this… human was from our neighboring village. I glared at him, and I felt my eyes turn a fiery red. burning, flickering fire, harbored in my eyes. it felt… Warm. Comforting. how long was it since I last felt this? A very, very long time. This insignificant human was approaching one of the village girls, MY village girls, and I could tell from her necklace that she was engaged. This necklace was made and gifted to her from her fiance, and I could tell from the design that he truly loved her. And what was this sad excuse for a human doing to her, while she was crouched, pressed against a wall? He continued to approach her, blocking her escape with his hands, and then, while she was standing there, terrified, he…

Suddenly, I heard a large shriek that echoed across the mountains. The girl looked at me, startled, and the guy turned completely around, looking mad, but after a second his face turned to horror. The last I remember before everything turning white was me slowly rising off the ground, as those below me screamed in horror.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN... sorry you have to wait a whole week for the next chapter, but I HAVE A SHIT TON OF HOMEWORK TO DO, AAAAAH


	6. ILL REPLACE THIS CHAPTER NEXT WEEK BYEE

_** I JUST FUCKING WROTE THIS FUCKING CHAPTER TWO FUCKING TIMES AND IT FUCKING GOT FUCKING DELTETED YET AGAIN IM SHAKING NOW IMMA GO IM OT WRITING IT 3 TIMES IN TWO DAYS I HAD ENOUGH GOODBYE IMMA SEE YOU NEXT WEEK BYEEEEE #AUTHOROUT #SODONE**_


End file.
